Toadstool Chronicles: Truth
by Yoshiro Sama
Summary: Naruto was always so foolish, but who is he really? What is he really? And what ties does he have to a Mythical Being from 5 millennia ago?
1. Prolouge: Naruto

The New version. This will be much better, because I actually have TIME TO WRITE! Warning: This may get a lot worse in upcoming chapters....You probably shouldn't read it if you don't like romance! I don't own anything but the plot. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter that will be under 3000 words.

Read On!

~Yoshiro Sama~  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Normal Speaking"

_"Normal Thinking/ Flashback"_

**"Demon/Dark Being Speaking"**

**_"Demon/Dark Being thinking"_**

**"Spell Name/Zanpaku-to Release/abilities"**

_"Light Being Speaking"_

**_"Light Being Thinking"_**

Konohagakaru no Sato: Six years after the Kyuubi attack.

A young blond boy was running down the streets of Konoha. The shadows amongst the darkened alleyways were dancing in delight. However, the young boy wasn't alone. Behind him, a group of over 20 civilians were giving chase, threatening to harm the blond. They carried sharp knives, torches, and some even had pitchforks.

As the child was running, several people in black cloaks and white masks appeared in the alleyway, blocking off the exit to the Hokage's Tower. They all had kunai knives in their hand, and procedded to throw them within the crowd. The blond, frozen in fear, turned to his left, and flew down the alleyway, only for a person with an Weasel mask to appear, catching the boy, and swiftly knocking him out. The other cloaked men appeared within the alleyway.

"Good Work, Itachi-kun. He seems to have been struck with several objects, and hit numerous times. We might need to send him to the hospital, until Lord Hokage awakes. What do you think, Kakashi?" A cat masked person asked, before the Dog masked person looked down at the young child, before sighing.

"Well, the child clearly has experience, being able to outrun several people at once. This cannot go on any further. I will be speaking to Hokage-sama later. Perhaps I could even adopt him." The dog masked person, now revealed as Kakashi, concluded. The final cloaked person, revealed to be Itachi, spoke his first sentance to the others for the night.

"Perhaps we should take him with us to ANBU base. We might even be able to strengthen his powers, before he becomes a full-fledged ninja. However, he seems to be in distress, perhaps Naruto-kun would prefer to be inside a bed?" Itachi questioned, before taking off towards the Uchiha Compound, bringing the blonde child, Naruto, with him. However, the three ANBU were not the only ones watching. Two Figures stood near an open window. One was a man, short and plump, with white eyes, no hair, and had his tongue partially sticking out. The other was a thin, and tall woman, wearing a black dress. She had slit eyes, and a tattoo on her chest. She had dark, long, wavy hair, and was clutching a phone in her hand.

"Don't worry, Sloth, everything will be okay soon....." She puts the phone down for a second, turning to her companion. "Gluttony, please chew quiter, I'm on the phone." As she brung the phone back up to her ear, she finished her conversation. "Anyway, Sloth, we are near Japan? The boy seemed to have potential. It seems that Dante-Sama will be pleased if we can make him a Homunculis.....or even the Stone's Forger...Oh, Hughes again? Well, bye." The woman, now turning away, smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto......You will be ours..." as she walked away, Gluttony followed closely to her side.

-Uchiha Compund. Itachi's Room. 12:48 A.M.-

Itachi arrived with his blond companion in tow, and stealthfully made his way to his room. As he dragged Naruto to the Uchiha Compound, the blond was stirring quietly. Seeing this, Itachi immediatly smiled, being reminded of his brother, Sasuke. As Itachi arrived at his room, he walked over to the bed, and with a grunt, carefully put Naruto on the bed, and tucked him in. Sasuke, hearing noises, let his eyes dart open, glancing at the wall, and immediatly recognized the noise coming from Itachi's room, and silently tip-toed through the wood halls, creeking the door open a bit.

Itachi, tired as a Racoon Jinchurichi, let his own eyes flutter as he was guarding the boy. Naruto, sound asleep, was twitching, and occasionally whining, remembering the crowds' attempts on him. Sasuke creeped up to Itachi's sleeping form, and reached his hand up to Itachi's eye. As soon as the hand was in range, Itachi's eyes darted open, grabbing the hand, and clutched it tightly. Sasuke gasped, and struggled, only to be embraced by Itachi.

"Nii-sama, whos that?" Sasuke called out, glancing at the petite blond. "Why is he here? Is he part of your mission? Is he going to be staying with us? Wait, did mom and dad adopt him? If so, can he stay with me too? He looks nice, I want to be friends with him. Can I, Itachi nii-sama?" As Sasuke continued on with his questions, Itachi groaned. Sasuke was such an annoyance sometimes. This Clan, Itachi noted dully, has all become annoying. Sasuke, not noticing the angry/annoyed look plastered on his face, kept starring at the blond. Sasuke saw something poking through the sheets, and had a diamond shape in it. Sasuke grabbed it from under the covers, and pulled it out, only to uncover a kunai, which was lodged into Naruto's leg. Gasping, he tugged on Itachi's leg....

"I see. So he has other injuries...but how...?" Itachi noted, before feeling a sharp pain. He rubbed his ANBU tattoo with disdain. Feeling the summon, Itachi Shunshuined to the Hokage's Office, bringing Naruto's sleeping form along.

As Itachi arrived within the Hokage's office, he noticed that instead of just the Hokage, three others were there too. One had bandages covering his right eye, and an x-shapped scar on his chin. The other two were covered in ANBU clothing. Frowning, Itachi set Naruto down, and proceeded to speak:

"Lord Hokage.....does this mean I am to go through with the plan?" Hiruzen, eyes filled with sadness, only remained silent. The bandaged man spoke up, voicing the answer.

"Itachi-san. Its supposed to happen in a year, if the sources keep reporting under-the-table meetings from the Uchiha. They could be plotting the destruction of Konoha as we speak! So, because you saved our Jinchuuriki, we extended the deadline for a year. Enjoy it while it lasts, Itachi. Have a nice night." With that, the bandaged man and the two ANBU shunshined away. Itachi glared after the man, and the Hokage finally spoke.

"Itachi-kun, what happened to Naruto-kun...?" The Sandiame Kazekage asked, eyes full of concern for the boy. Itachi frowned, recalling the tradgedy, and sighed. After Itachi told Hiruzen how the villagers attacked, and the ANBU saved him, Hiruzen was shocked the villagers broke his Ultimate Law. However, he had no names, so nothing could be done. Hiruzen dismissed the Uchiha, and carried Naruto to the Hospital.

-Konoha Hospital, Morning-

A nurse had walked in, checking on Naruto, and seeing he was awake, she turned to him.

"You have a visitor.....Mr......." The Nurse began, checking the papers and records of the Hospital.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." The boy finished, with a stern glare.

* * *

End of Prolouge.

How was it? Read and Review! Have a nice day!

~Yoshiro Sama~


	2. Judgement Fox

The New version. This will be much better, because I actually have TIME TO WRITE! Warning: This may get a lot worse in upcoming chapters....You probably shouldn't read it if you don't like romance! I don't own anything but the plot. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter that will be under 3000 words.

Read On!

~Yoshiro Sama~  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Normal Speaking"

_"Normal Thinking/ Flashback"_

**"Demon/Dark Being Speaking"**

**_"Demon/Dark Being thinking"_**

**"Spell Name/Zanpaku-to Release/abilities"**

_"Light Being Speaking"_

**_"Light Being Thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Judgement Fox

"_Deceit is the greatest truth"_

Konohagakaru no Sato: Seven years after the Kyuubi attack.

Naruto smirked eerily, going down to visit his Guardian ANBU, Uchiha Itachi. After the incident, Naruto and Itachi had become quite close. The Uchiha also seemed to welcome him with open arms. However, if anything, the Villagers had become more hostile by the day. As Naruto walked towards the Uchiha District, he passed by a large group of civilians all of them looking angry and hateful. Naruto tried his best to avoid them, but they spotted him.

The mob recognized the blond, and their leader smirked. The leader took the nearest sharp object he could find, and pointed at Naruto. "Today, Demon, is the last day your life is stationed on the mortal plane!" Naruto frowned, and as the villager charged, Naruto could feel something...reawakening..in him, and out of instinct, Naruto produced a white sabre from light, and pierced the man's heart.

Seeing it fade, Naruto looked at his hand with shock. It felt normal now, but as soon as all the villager's charged, Naruto felt everything....the truth.

Naruto's bright blue eyes became a dull red, and his frown turned into a scowl. Naruto immediatly knew what to do. He threw seven kunai into the air, clapped his hands, and the 7 kunai became 7000. Altough it was an illusion, and no blood spilled, the villagers were all on the ground, screaming in pain.

As Naruto fell to the ground, returning to normal, he saw the Hokage, and several ANBU Black Ops arrive and scan the area. Naruto closed his eyes, knowing the Sandaime Hokage would help him.

**-Unknown Area....-**

A man was on a throne, his face and body obscured by a black robe set. However, grey hair and red eyes could be seen. The man's lips curved upward as he felt the Chakra rise to a more recognizeable level, then disappear.

"Naruto....." The man said, smirking, "You never cease to amaze me..." As the man stood, he made way towards the door. "Nine more years until the fateful day...what will you do, Narutooo?" With that, the man exited into a vortex of swirling darkness.

-Konoha Gate-

Itachi Uchiha sat out for his next mission as an ANBU Captain. After hearing Naruto's rage, Itachi needed time to get away from Konoha, and the villagers, before he massacred them all. However, as Itachi exited, he felt several presences following closely behind him. As he got to an open field away from Konoha, four ROOT members appeared from the forests to the north, all glaring at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi, its time for you to come with us. You are being convicted from treason against Konoha, for being suspected to be in cohorts with the Kyuubi." The leader said, reading from a black scroll. As the ROOT members circled Itachi, more and more appeared.

Steadily, the ROOT members all surrounded Itachi, holding either Tanto, Kunai, or Shuriken. One of them in the back was making handseals for a jutsu. Suddenly, it all happened at once, as the ROOT members flung their weapons, and one of them performed a Katon Gokyakku no Jutsu. As Itachi dodged them all, he proceeded to kill some of the ROOT members.

But more and more appeared, and for every one that died, two more filled the spot. Itachi's eyes flared with the deadly sharingan, and as Itachi took out his own Tanto, but as he began fighting with it, it was shortly broken by a figure behind him.

"Sorry Itachi. But this is only orders. We have moved up the mission. In eight months, the Uchiha Massacre will commence, and you will kill every last UCHIHA. Even the non-Konoha ones." the man, now revealed as Danzo, explained. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"And if I refuse?" Itachi questioned, before Danzo smirked and replied;

"Then not only will we kill the Uchiha, but you will be executed, and Naruto, whom is healing in the hospital, will be killed too, or sold to a group called Akatsuki. Whichever is more appealing to ROOT." Danzo stated, but then Itachi substituted with a ROOT member and ran towards Konoha, straight towards the Hokage building.

Upon reaching the gates, several fireball jutsus were fired at him, and Itachi had to acrobatically flip through them all, before taking out the three hidden ROOT members in the trees with a kunai. Suddenly, Itachi felt blood escaping from his back, as Danzo cut him with a wind-chakra enhanced kunai. Itachi managed to stand and run into the gates, where Danzo swore and glared, before he and his ROOT members disappeared from sight.

Itachi was bleeding out his back, writhing in pain as the blood seeped out his wound, and right before he made it into the Sandaimes office, he collapsed, and the Hokage himself ran out, gabbing the Uchiha and hoisting him upon his shoulders, and carrying him to the hospital.

-Konohagakure Hospital, Room 307; 9:00 P.M-

As Itachi was set in the bed next to Naruto's own, Hiruzen stood guard. Itachi finally awoke with a headache, and told the Hokage what Danzo said, before Hiruzen halted him.

"Itachi, you don't have to take this mission. Naruto will be okay." Hiruzen explained, before Danzo calmly walked in, with the four ROOT members that attack Itachi.

"Actually, he has too. the Uchiha are going to destroy Konoha, if they keep gathering power. The coup d'eate is being sped up. Once Sasuke starts his second year at the Academy, and thus having the oppertunity to awaken the Sharingan, they are sending him, along with the rest of the Uchiha children, to attack Konoha first. Then the adults will team up to wipe out the council. If Uchiha Itachi doesn't comply, I WILL Kill him." Danzo ordered, but was surprised when Hiruzen, and Naruto, held weapons to his neck.

"Danzo...you will be killed to save Konoha, AND ITS FUTURE GENERATIONS!" With that, Naruto and Hiruzen performed a Double Lariat, decapitating Danzo. Seeing the lifeless body upon the ground, Hiruzen frowned, and out of instinct, kicked the body. However, Naruto's eyes flashed red again, and used the weapon to remove Danzo's limbs. As Naruto's eyes began to change back to cerculean blue, he whispered...

"It seems that your dream was a burned reality...like a blooming flower in an Apocolypse." With that, Naruto fell on his bed, unconscious. Itachi was silently crying. As for Hiruzen...he knew something was wrong with the corpse of Danzo Shimura.....

-Tanzaku no Gai-

A blond woman with twin pigtails was gambling, while talking with the person next to her. Suddenly, they felt a dark chakra flowing over them, and turned backwards. They left the gambling center, and were shocked at what they saw.

-Land of Rice-

A man with dark hair and yellow eyes looked upon the now blackening sky, grinning madly as dust seemed to solidify, and travel around. He barely noticed his red-haired companion returning behind him.

-Final Valley-

A dark haired man with spikes pointing to his back sat upon a statue baring resemblance to him, as he looked upon the dark skies. With a frown, the man disappeared in a swirl, leaving no trace behind.

-Amegakure-

Hanzo barely noticed as an orange-haired man appeared in front of him, and they both decided to fight under the blackened skies, struggling for power over eachother.

-Mizu no Kuni-

As the Seven Mist Swordsman were walking, they heard news of their Mizukage returning, and they hesitantly walked to meet him on the Holy Mist Bridge.

Suddenly, as they greeted their Kage, one of the dust clouds seemed to slam into the center, while a masked figure henged into one of the Swordsman, and tried to kill the Mizukage, but was stopped by the guards, whom flung the man backwards. Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and the guards were pointing their swords at Zabuza.

"W-W-What's going on here?" Zabuza questioned, as they circled him.

-Uzu no Kuni-

The dust clouds landed in the poor village, marching towards the capital, UzuGakure, to slaughter the Uzumaki Clan. As the march continued, a man obscured with a black coat grinned madly, before taking out a pitch black sword.

"Let this village be struck down...none of them should feel safe. Attack!" With that, the army of masked men and women ran towards the village, while the villagers did their best to hide their children, and save their village. Suddenly, all the masked men were defeated by the Uzumaki Clan Head, Misako Uzumaki, the wife of Sentaro Higurashi. Their leader, whom was still standing, unharmed, smirked even wider if possible.

"Misako, never expected you were still alive. How's Kagome?" The man asked, before raising his sword. "Spread the Underworld, Yami no Kuni Negashi (Dark World Flow)." The sword grew larger. As Misako ran towards the man, she drew her sword too, determined to face the man to the death.

"You monster...you damn monster....I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!" Misako cried out, before digging her sword into the man's gut. However, her victory was shot lived, as she was struck upon the arm by a blade made out of black energy. She jumped back, but the darkness appeared too quickly. It chased her to the ground, and attacked in the form of various spikes. However, the darkness began to recede, as the man smirk grew into an angry frown.

"Your reputation preceeds you....Misako of the Heavenly Winds...however, even winds can be stopped. **Final Stab: Underworld Impale" **Was the reply Misako got to her agility. The darkness surrounded her, and as it gathered around her, a blade appeared from the ground, and flew towards Misako. However, the blade never made contact. Misako's husband took the hit.

"Honey....we are among the last....take the others and run...I'll stall him..." He commanded, before taking off at the man. Misako couldn't take it all, and the tears flew freely as she dashed to get her father, and unborn child away from the Elemental Lands, heading to the Mainland of Japan. They would be safe there, and free from the man. However, as she reached her father, Misako felt her lover's presence fade away slowly.

"Dear...what's going on?" Her father asked quietly. Misako just grabbed his hand, and headed towards the Secret Uzumaki Chambers. As they entered the Portal Room, Misako input a code, and it opened.

"Father. This will make us safe from HIM." Misako spoke, and grabbed her father, pushing him to the portal, which lead to her lover's abandoned home, a shrine in his hometown, which happened to house the Bone-Eaters Well. As they entered, the doors were blasted opened by the man. Without hesitating, Misako launched fifty explosive tagged kunais at the machine's main-frame, and jumped in at the last second.

The blast however, made the man frown, as a light enveloped the enitre room. Subsequently, explosive tags went off around the Uzumaki Compound, creating an explosion, which was viewed by none other then Jiraiya of the Sannin.

_'Oh Shit....'_ Jiraiya thought, before leaving, knowing that a bad omen across the sky was enough to tell him not to go there alone. However, thousands of miles away, a masked man awoke with a start, heading towards Konoha, ready to set plans into motion. But noone noticed the symbol on his back....the symbol of Uchiha...

And so it all has begun.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

How was it? Sorry, but it wasn't over 3000 words. However, I thought it would be a great place to put a cliffy!Read and Review! Have a nice day!

~Yoshiro Sama~


	3. The Deal

The New version. This will be much better, because I actually have TIME TO WRITE! Warning: This may get a lot worse in upcoming chapters....You probably shouldn't read it if you don't like romance! I don't own anything but the plot. And as a pre-note, this chapter is mainly centered around the emo side of Uchiha Itachi...you can go ahead and click next chapter...no one will blame you....-loud sigh-

Read On! (If you want)

~Yoshiro Sama~  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Normal Speaking"

_"Normal Thinking/ Flashback"_

**"Demon/Dark Being Speaking"**

**_"Demon/Dark Being thinking"_**

**"Spell Name/Zanpaku-to Release/abilities"**

_"Light Being Speaking"_

**_"Light Being Thinking"_**

* * *

New Arc: Burning Fan  
Chapter 2: The Deal

Uchiha District: Main House at Night

"Uchiha Itachi, you have done well in your ANBU duties. I'm glad I can still trust you." A figure obscured with red robes stated, smiling at the kneeling Uchiha in front of him. "However, Uchiha Madara will be contacting you soon. I expect you to tell me everything after that point, are we clear?"

"Yes, my lord. I will not disappoint thou, your highness." Itachi muttered, barely concealing his sparked anger, but the person, now stepping out of the shadows, is revealed to be a little shorter then Itachi himself.

"Good. Do as you may, Itachi-san. I will call upon your services soon. Have a nice evening." With that, the man disappeared in a flash of light. Itachi frowned, but stood up to his full height anyway. Itachi decided to walk around the compound for his daily stroll. He glanced around at the beauty of nature, as its breathtaking views shook even him to appreciation, even at such terrible times. Remembering that the meeting was tonight, Itachi let his eyes narrow, and he broke off into a sprint.

However, as Itachi made his walk to the Uchiha meeting room, he heard something, and decided to search around, when a ROOT officer requested for him to come to the ROOT mission room.

The young Uchiha reluctantly agreed, and walked with the ROOT member. As they toured through the village down the Uchiha District, Itachi remembered about Uchiha Madara. Itachi was no fool, and had researched Madara a while back. Itachi knew that Madara wanted revenge on the clan, and would use the strongest to take them down. So as he was led deep into the mountain sides, up narrow and steep cliff edges, before landing near a door lodged in the cliff side, Itachi was contemplating how the meeting with Madara would go, not even noticing the doors slide open to reveal a stairwell.

Walking inside, Itachi was led through out the tunnels and systems of pathways, before stopping in a room, where a path surrounded by pillars led to a double doored entrance, in which the main office was.

As Itachi neared the door, a voice croaked out from the other side. "Leave him out there and give the orders there." It ordered. Itachi knew the voice from somewhere, but couldn't place his finger on it. However, the ROOT member soon told Itachi everything.

"Uchiha Itachi. You have become one of the most gifted shinobi in Konoha that exists. With your pedigree, you could no doubt take Hokage position, if not Damiyo position. However, you can not..." the member said, voice laced with fake sweetness.

"Why can't I?" Itachi asked, eyebrows raised at the decree.

"Because...Konoha will not let an UCHIHA into a position of power, but instead, they opress them. My master Danzo has tried to change that, but they instead plan a coup, as you very well know. You spied on them for almost a year now, and brought back very valuable information. For that, we thank you. However, Lord Danzou-sama wishes to end the coup...in three weeks time...You are to wipe out the entire clan, are we clear?" The ROOT member asked. Itachi felt a pain in his heart, and frowned.

"What happens if I do not...?" Itachi inquired, but immediatly regretted asking.

"Then you will die, along with your clan, and we will seek out all things Uchiha....and burn them to the ground." The ROOT member spoke, before smirking under his mask, knowing he just forced Itachi into a corner.

"....I'll think about it..." Itachi murmered, before bowing, and leaving. As Itachi left the Foundation building, he saw the moon sparkling high above, and Itachi frowned, before dashing to the Hokage building.

Itachi walked up the stairs to the doors, and pushed them open. Itachi slowly scanned the room for all possible traps that could be set, and continued onwards. Forgetting to close the doors, Itachi walkd up the stairs to the Hokage's office, not knowing a man with an Orange Mask walked into the room, following him from the shadows.

Itachi knocked on the door, and the old Hokage announced the 'Come in' greeting. As he entered the room, Itachi saw the Hokage in his chair, facing towards the Village, viewing the skies and earth. Itachi did not see the Icha Icha book on the floor, however...

"Hokage-sama...Daznou is alive, and has ordered me to kill the Uchiha clan in three weeks....if not...they do it themselves and kill me..." Itachi said, barely holding in his tears. The old Hokage frowned, before turning to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun....I'm so sorry it has to be this way...I can't do anything or else they have threatened to kill the Villagers, and spill Konoha secrets...I don't know what to do anymore..." Hiruzen croaked. "But Itachi, remember, no matter what you do, I'll help you." Itachi slowly nodded, before walking away. Itachi had cried the second he left the office, silently walking back to the compound, not noticing the swirl behind him disappear.

-Amegakure-

After the death of the famed 'Hanzou of the Salamander', a new force began to go to work, purifying Rain Country of the darkness Hanzou created. Rumors eventually spread, about the Rain God, and his Paper Winged Angel. However, atop a statue, an Angel was meeting with her God...

"Pein-sama...HE is here, and wishes to speak with us as soon as possible." A woman with blue hair, and the brightest amber eyes spoke. Her white paper rose was atop her hair, and she wore a black cloak with red clouds. The man wheeled around in his chair, facing the woman.

"Araigato, Konan-chan. Let us meet him then, hm?" Pein, a man with orange hair, and multiple peircings, wearing the same attire as Konan, spoke. Seeing his partner nod, they walked around AmeGakure's streets, while Konan was in the open, Pein disappeared into the shadows, and the two darted towards the farthest corners of the village, until they stopped, looked up, and jumped up the highest tower of AmeGakure, until landing on a balcony. The half-circle entrance only illuminated a part of the room, but they could feel the presence of someone in there. As they walked in, they could see the shadow of a man standing there.

"Pein-san, Konan-san. I have a suggestion for a new member...how would you like Uchiha Itachi in Akatsuki?" The man asked, before staring into Pein's dead Rinnegan eyes, and Konan's shocked pair. Everything was going accordingly. As Pein motioned for the man to continue, the man let his eye travel up to meet the Heavens themselves. He smirked, before continuing.

-Uchiha Compound, Main House-

Itachi walked into the main hallway, heading towards his room, and as he entered, he found Sasuke tugging on his shirt.

"Nii-san...may I stay with you tonight...mom and dad are yelling at eachother, and I'm too scared to go in..." Sasuke murmered. Itachi nodded, ushering Sasuke in, before Itachi made his way to his parents room.

As he reached for the door to his parents room, he heard them arguing. Itachi leaned his ear to the door, and his eyes widened once he heard.

"Mikoto, you shall not interfere with the takeover, no matter WHO is harmed." Fugaku's voice rung with an angry tone, while Mikoto gave a disgusted sigh.

"You selfish fool. Your willing to use Sasuke as a decoy. I will NOT allow it! Don't do this Fugaku. Don't eve-" She was cut off by the door being opened, revealing a shocked Itachi. Itachi quickly equiped five shuriken, and tossed them at Fugaku, who deflected them all with a Kunai.

"Itachi! What do you think you're doing?" Fugaku bellowed, eyes turning into the Sharingan. The three tomaos spinned wildly, as if daring Itachi to speak back." Glaring, Itachi spoke.

"You pathetic pig. You fools are all the same...The clan, the clan! Is that all you weaklings think about? There are few Uchiha left that are not self-rightous assholes!." Itachi yelled.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Fugaku roared, raising his hand to slap Itachi. Itachi sidestepped, and kicked Fugaku across the room. "You were always so blind Itachi....So I will open your eyes!" Fugaku said, before taking out a vial of poison, and in a flash, had Mikoto in his arms, the poison dangerously close to her lips.

"NO!" Itachi cried out, reaching for his tanto.

"Make a move, and its over for her!" Fugaku said, before Mikoto collapsed. "Why you weak little b-"

Hearing enough Itachi left, running for his room. He laid down in his bed.

'Sasuke...will die?' Itachi thought, wary with fear, as the thought replayed upon his mind for the millionth time. Itachi had tears coming down his cheeks, scared at the thought. But, before he could bring himself to get up, the darkness of sleep overcame him.

Two Nights Later....

As Itachi received the orders to slaughter the entire Uchiha Clan within a month, a man with an orange mask was being spotted around Konoha more often. Two weeks before the massacre, the masked man approached Itachi, telling him about the Mangekyo Sharingan, and how he could obtain it...

_"Uchiha Itachi. I have come for a chat with you." The masked man spoke, his dark hair flowing gently in the wind. Itachi frowned, and turned to the masked man, before activating his sharingan._

_"What is it...and who are you anyway?" Itachi asked._

_"I am Uchiha Madara, your ancestor. I have come to talk to you about the Massacre. I will help you escape Konoha, and in return, will you help me by joining a group called Akatsuki?" The man explained, before Itachi glared._

_"Who said I was going through with this plan?" Itachi questioned. The masked man slid part of his mask off, revealing an aged face beyond Itachi's own years of comprehension._

_"I know you are, because you want the Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_"The what? What is the Mangekyo Sharingan?"_

_"It is the final form of Sharingan. It allows you to use the gifts of Tsukuyomi the Moon Goddess, Amaterasu the Flame Goddess, and Susanoo the Sea God. There are even some other ocular jutsu that can present themselves to weilders of the Mangekyo." _

_"How do I...acheive this level?"_

_"By killing those closest to you."_

_"Then I will never acheive it._

Itachi, disgusted, left before the man could speak another word. Within a week, Itachi's best friend, Shisui, attempted to kill Itachi:

"Itachi-san, I have come to an understanding, that you are my best friend." Shisui spoke darkly. Itachi noticed the tone, and became cautious. However, Shisui realized this, and lessened the pressure. "I need to know if this feeling is mutual. It is, right?"

"Hai. Shisui, how could you ever doubt that? We have been best friends for years, and never once did our friendship waver." Itachi spoke calmly.

"Then I'm sorry, Itachi. I have to do this, if I wanted...THE ULTIMATE SHARINGAN!" Shisui said, before releasing several **Gokyakuu no Jutsus **in order to slaughter Itachi mercilessly. However, Itachi used a Kawarimi with Shisui's sword, allowing Itachi to kick him into the treelines. Shisui, however, retrieved his sword, and threw several shuriken at Itachi. Taking out his Tanto, Itachi blocked all the kunai. Shisui swore, and activated his Sharingan, intent on killing Itachi.

"Shisui...please stop. We must not let the sin of power become a burden to us!" Itachi yelled, dodging a fireball. Shisui grinned, before laughing madly, giving him the appearence of a man from the Mental Ward's top security patients. Shisui then stopped, and gained a serious face, staring down his friend.

"I walk down the path of power, and I will progress, so that I may be able to destroy Konoha, and its Foundations!" Shisui responded, before lunging. Itachi dodged quickly, did a 360 degree turn, and kicked Shisui in the chest. Shisui, before being launched off, let a kunai graze Itachi's cheek. However, it was not deep enough to hinder Itachi greatly. Itachi backflipped, Shisui started making cuts into the trees around him.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"4..."

"5!" Shisui finished, before he shunshuined at the tree Itachi was in. Shisui kicked him off the tree into the open space, and began swinging his kunai at him.

As Itachi dodged the messy swings Shisui threw at him, he finally took notice of the stabs made into the trees surrounding them. Noticing the array, which Shisui drew upon the ground, he panicked, realizing what was happening, and what the effect would be. Itachi's eyes widened, when Shisui clapped his hands, and started chanting:

"Gate of the Abyss, Cloud of Tears. The seas rage on, as the lightning roars. Earth, Wind, Fire, Air, Lightning. Five elements unity, for a supreme power! Hadou 32: Five Element Barrier!" The effect was instant. The markings around the trees were lined with Reiatsu, to concentrate the power. The Hadou made a massive circular ring, which glowed brightly like plasma. It flashed quietly, and it slowly closed in upon Itachi. Itachi contemplated his options for a moment, before sighing, and closing his eyes.

_'This attack won't kill me, but it will hurt a lot...even if I escape, he would have enough energy to defeat my broken stamina...Kuso!'_

Itachi's eyes opened, and Itachi withdrew his tanto, which began glowing.

"I'm sorry, Shisui. **Lash out, Tsukuyomi!**" Itachi's sword glowed a black color, and the area around him went black. Itachi was able to Kawarimi with Shisui before he noticed. Doing so, Itachi stopped his sword, and re-sealed it. Shisui's anger boiled over as his own attack hit him, but it disappeared, and a small smile became visible. Shisui let the attack hit him, and accepted his defeat. Shisui was out of energy, and Itachi had barely enough energy left to stand. Shisui decided to push his body for one last task.

"Pray, Uchiha Itachi...for this is your end..." Shisui said, and grabbed a kunai. Shisui suddenly shunshuined infront of Itachi, and brought the kunai down. At the last second, however, Itachi let Tsukuyomi flash out, and it stabbed Shisui in his heart, breaking the underarmor protecting him. "Heh...well done, Itachi. I knew you could...do it..." Shisui said, coughing up blood.

"S-S-Shisui...." Itachi stuttered out, his breath becoming staggered. Shishui smiled lightly, before calling out, in a dying voice.

"Itachi, I don't have much time...I was told by a masked man you were going to kill the Uchiha Clan...I then found the records...under the guise of loving the clan...I hated the injustice and egotism spread through our roots. I knew I would die either way, as my disease was progressed to my heart canals. So I am helping you, Itachi...just please...only kill the...elders...and...your...father...and the masked man is....M..a..d..a..." Shishui stopped, and fell limp upon the ground. Itachi closed his eyes in remorse.

"Shisui...I'm so sorry....Rest in peace my friend...and may the angels guide your untainted soul to Heaven..." Itachi whispered, before closing his friend's eyes, slowly rising, before facing the masked man whom suddenly appeared from nowhere. Itachi let his glare intensify. "Uchiha Madara...why are you here?" He spoke out, letting his impassive facade take over

"Itachi...next week, the night is the night the Uchiha Massacre is too take place. Will you accept my offer or not?" The man asked, holding out his hand to the Uchiha Prodigy. Itachi merely scowled, and responded...

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Okay. Even I thought Itachi v Shisui was a bit short, and overpowered on Itachi's part. But remember, neither fought at full strength. Only about 1/10 of Shisui's power was shown. However, Shisui will not be coming back. Sorry. By the way, Itachi's Tsukuyomi is not like the Mangekyo Sharingan form of Tsukuyomi, as it only affects Itachi, and the area within a 1 meter radius. He will not have Bankai, until he fights Orochimaru for the final time. (Which will take place during the Itachi v Sasuke fight.)

~Yoshiro Sama~


	4. YAY NEW stripper POLL!

Author's Notes

Hey all!

Welcome to the Author's Notes, PAGE ONE!~

I am holding a poll, and would be delighted if you took part in it!

Its deciding who I should pair Naruto up with!

SO VOTE NOW! AND WHOEVER HAS THE HIGHEST VOTE WINS.

Vote ends in a week, and I will NOT be uploading chapters til its done.

~Ja Ne!~

~!YoshiroSama!~


End file.
